


“That one...it’s cute”

by orphan_account



Series: ShownuxKihyun One-shots [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crushes, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, I Tried, M/M, Swimmer!Shownu, attempts were made, i don’t know how to tag, im sorry, it took my about 5 days to write, jooheon is only mentioned, photographer!Kihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kihyun placed his arms around his neck and leaned up, their noses touching. Hyunwoo closed the space and soon enough their lips touch-•Beep Beep Beep•“Are you fucking kidding me!”•••Or, Hyunwoo and Kihyun love each other but don’t know it yet. Hyunwoo dreamt of Kihyun and the dream slowly became reality.•••Another or, it’s a dream AU and I’m really bad at summarizing!
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Series: ShownuxKihyun One-shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566160
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	“That one...it’s cute”

**Author's Note:**

> This was just an attempt to get over being stuck inside. I tried ^.^ if you can, please leave constructive criticism on this so I can learn how to improve! Enjoy!
> 
> Showki Rise!

Hyunwoo thought high school was going well. He really did. He was the captain of the best swim team in the area, he was passing his classes, and getting ready to graduate in a few months. He was working his ass off to get good grades and trying so hard not to get distracted by anything or anyone. It was going great. Until recently. 

Enter: Yoo Kihyun. A man of shorter stature, not small, silver hair- previously black- and Hyunwoo’s biggest crush since he started high school. 

Kihyun was the main photographer for the schools newspaper and website, he was also a singer, not that anyone knew that except his close friends, and Hyunwoo. He also happened to be the man of Hyunwoo’s dreams. Literally, like Hyunwoo was dreaming about the man as we speak. 

The dream started simple. Hyunwoo was at an arcade with friends, many friends, but just one stood out to him. He had a beautiful smile, pouty lips, gorgeous and intense eyes, and a very sharp nose. Yoo Kihyun. After staring for many seconds, Kihyun walked towards Hyunwoo with his hand out. He took it and led him to a claw machine. 

“Which one?” Hyunwoo turned towards the other, his eyebrows raised. He saw Kihyun point to a teddy bear that almost resembled the older boy himself. 

“That one. It’s cute,” Kihyun replied softly.   
So, Hyunwoo won it for him. Of course, dreams are greater than reality so it took him only one try, usually, it would take him 6 or 7. He gave Kihyun the bear and took in the beautiful smile he got in return. 

After the claw machine, they played many more games but eventually had to go home. Hyunwoo offered to walk Kihyun home, he has no idea where he lives awake, but in the dream world, it’s second nature. 

They get to his house and stand out by his front door. Hyunwoo opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the slightly shorter male. 

“Thank you.. for the bear. And the date,” he giggled, “I had fun. Thank you, Hyung.”

“I- you’re welcome, Kihyunnie.” He looked down at the concrete and placed a hand on his neck, blushing. 

“I..Uh, I should go,” he said, starting to walk away, “it’s late.” He felt a pull on his jacket and stopped moving in favor of turning around. Kihyun placed his arms around his neck and leaned up, their noses touching. Hyunwoo closed the space and soon enough their lips touch- 

•Beep Beep Beep•

“Are you fucking kidding me!” Hyunwoo was woken up by his loud alarm. He checked the time, 7:15, he had less than thirty minutes to get to school but he didn’t want to get up. He knew he would be late if he waited any longer, but he really needed to finish that dream signing he got up and got ready for school quickly. 

Once he left the house, he all but ran to school since he couldn’t find his car keys and he was running late. 

He made it on time, but that meant he had to rush to put on his swimwear. His first class was swimming thanks to him being the captain of the team. Glad to not be running late, he walked slowly out of the locker room but stopped short when he saw the man of his dreams-literally- talking to the swim coach. He approached them at a wave from his coach and stood next to him awkwardly. 

“Hyunwoo, do you know Kihyun?” He nodded. “Good. I’m going to need you to give him a ride to the swim meet today. He’s taking pictures for us and he needs one- ah the details aren’t important. Can you do it?” Another nod. With that, his coach nodded back at the two boys who stood awkwardly and walked away. 

Great. Just great. Now he had to drive with the boy, who has been making him crazy for like half a year, for thirty minutes!? He wasn’t totally dreading it, but a small part of him was crying inside. 

It seemed Kihyun could read his thoughts because he looked in the tall males eyes and said, “If you don’t want to, it's fine, I can just ask Minhyuk or something if he can take me. I shouldn’t have bothered you-“ 

“No, no, it’s okay. We’ll just have to walk to my house after school first, because I didn’t drive to school today.” Hyunwoo was quick to reassure Kihyun. While he was dreading the rest of the day even more, he was also very excited.   
••  
To say Kihyun was nervous would be the understatement of the year. He was nervous to the point of no return. His cheeks had stayed red all throughout the first hour, until lunch when someone brought it up. 

“Okay, what gives, Elmo,” Minhyuk spoke mockingly, “you’ve been red since i saw you this morning. You didn’t spill then, you’re gonna spill it now.” 

“Yeah, Kihyun, you’ve been all over the place for five hours now.” His tall friend, Hyungwon, said. 

“It’s nothing,” he started, looking at his plate, “I just have to photograph the meet today after school, and since my parents are out of town, Hyunwoo-hyung has to drive me to and back from the meet.” Minhyuk and Hyunwon nodded. They knew of the infatuation Kihyun had for the senior. 

“About that, you can’t come over tonight.” Minhyuk’s voice sounded like he was sorry, “my grandmother is coming to stay for the weekend and my mom doesn’t want the house to be loud. Plus she’s still upset because of last time.” 

“Did you never apologize? Usually mom is understanding.” Kihyun replied. It wasn’t like they burnt the carpet or almost killed each other like when they were children. Minhyuk laughed. 

“I have apologized everyday since then, but apparently, ‘sorry isn’t enough to fix a broken glass door’” he made air quotes. Kihyun shrugged.

“What about you, Hyunwonnie? Are you free or are you just going to sleep the weekend away again?” He didn’t mean it in a negative way, and Hyungwon knew that, but the taller one still scoffed. 

“As a matter of fact, I do have plans. I have to teach a dance class this week.” Kihyun nodded understandably but his eyes suggested he thought the younger was lying. Hyungwon stuck his tongue out and Kihyun laughed.

“Well anyway,” Minhyuk spoke up, “at least you may have a chance to date him. He seems nice and he acts like he likes you so..” Kihyun looked up with wide eyes.

“What do you mean by that?” 

“Well, I’m friends with his friend, Jooheon, and he said Hyunwoo is always talking about you.. but I don’t know.” Minhyuk went on to chat with Hyungwon about their next class together while Kihyun internally freaked out.   
••  
The school day came to an end quickly. Hyunwoo asked to meet Kihyun by the far exit and they made their way to Hyunwoo’s home. 

When they entered, they placed their bags down and Hyunwoo went straight for the kitchen. 

“Do you want anything to eat?” He asked Kihyun, who was still standing by the door. 

“Um no thank you.” He replied, “Uh, Hyung, don’t we have to leave soon? I thought the meet was at 5:30?” He saw Hyunwoo nod and shut his fridge. 

“I guess food can wait.” He said walking away, “let me grab my stuff and we can head out.” 

“Hyung!” Kihyun called after him, “Uh, I can make you a snack if you want. To tide you over until you can get dinner?” Hyunwoo nodded and pointed to the kitchen and said, “All yours.” 

Kihyun just made a sandwich for Hyunwoo. It was simple. So after he packed it in a ziplock bag, he cleaned off the knife. As he was doing so, Hyunwoo walked downstairs and stood by the door, watching him. 

“Do you always cook for your Hyung’s, or am I an exception?” He smiled upon seeing Kihyun’s red face and turned towards the door. “Come on, we’re gonna be late.” 

Kihyun left after him, forgetting his school bag, but thankfully remembering his camera bag... and Hyunwoo’s sandwich.   
••  
The car ride was silent aside from the radio and Kihyun’s soft voice singing along from time to time. 

“You have a great voice, Kihyunnie,” said Hyunwoo, startling the younger, “very soft and beautiful.” Kihyun looked at the senior like he was crazy. 

“T-thank you, Hyung.” 

“You’re welcome! Hey, what do you say about getting dinner after the meet? If I get first I’ll pay,” he offered smiling. 

“You always get first place so that’s not fair.” Kihyun replied, pouting slightly. He pouted even harder when he saw the older smiling so wide his eyes turned into crescents. 

“That’s the point Kihyunnie~” he laughed, “what? Are you really passing up on the offer for free... chicken? You like chicken right?” Kihyun nodded. The rest of the ride was filled with Kihyun singing louder than before, and Hyunwoo joining in with a screaming tune.   
••  
The meet was a success, Hyunwoo won first place, like always. The pictures turned out beautiful, like always. Now they were enjoying chicken at 7 pm at a place that was surprisingly empty. The duo was having the time of their lives, laughing to the point of tears and telling embarrassing stories that they thought were too much until the other snorted. 

“Kihyunnie?” Hyunwoo questioned once they were in his car again after dinner, “Do you want to go to the arcade? It’s Friday so it’s open late... I mean we don’t have to if you just want to go home and sleep.” Kihyun grabbed his hand and held it, smiling. 

“I would love to! Plus I can’t really go home, so we might as well stay out all night.” He laughed. 

“Why can’t you go home,” Hyunwoo turned towards the Junior, a look of concern on his face. 

“Oh, I didn’t mean to say that,” he started, “but what I mean is, my parents are out of town for the weekend and don’t trust me enough-don’t ask me why- to stay home by myself, so they asked if I could stay with Minhyuk. He has family coming over so I can’t stay with him, but it’s okay.” He finished looking sheepishly at the ground. 

“You can stay with me, if you want. I’m not sure if my parents are home, they kind of leave me alone some nights. But I’m sure it’s okay, if you want!” Hyunwoo replied, “but think about it, we’re here.” He let go of Kihyun’s hand and stepped out of the car. He was internally screaming, only just realizing when he let go that he had been holding the hand for fifteen minutes. 

Kihyun was also internally screaming while his face was as red as a tomato. He hadn’t meant to hold the larger hand for so long, but he had to admit, he was shocked Hyunwoo didn’t push him away. He stepped out of the car after giving himself a pep talk. 

The whole place was crowded, couples here and there, groups of friends playing the basketball game, and people hanging close by the ticket booth just chatting. The two boys decided to go by a shooter game first, neither of them good but they had fun. 

“You’re kidding?” Kihyun’s mouth fell open, “Dance Dance Revolution? You have to be joking!” 

“Hey! I’m good at it!” Hyunwoo smiled in response, “plus, you picked the first game, it’s only fair.” He smiled wider once he saw Kihyun shake his head. 

Okay, so maybe Hyunwoo was good at Dance Dance Revolution, but that didn’t mean Kihyun was. The boy almost slipped twice but didn’t get that bad of a score. Okay, maybe getting only goods and fails compared to Hyunwoo’s all perfect score wasn’t ‘good’, Hyunwoo complimented him nonetheless. 

He looked around for the next game they should play, it was almost 11 o’clock and they had been playing games since around 8. His eyes looked around for a minute until landing on an empty table. He hit the older’s arm and pointed. 

“Table tennis!” He looked up in the dark eyes of the elder and smiled widely, “please! Can we please play table tennis?” 

“Ahh, Kihyun, I don’t know. I’m not that good at it…” 

“Please~” Kihyun whined and pouted cutely. Hyunwoo nodded. He honestly wanted Kihyun to whine more, but didn’t want to upset the younger so he settled on agreeing. 

The game was competitive to say the least. Kihyun was shouting, not that it could be heard over the loud voices in the arcade, and laughing hard enough he couldn’t breathe.

Hyunwoo, on the other hand, was trying to get Kihyun to laugh so he would mess up. He wasn’t good at the game by nature so he needed help in winning. He ended up hitting the puck too hard and it flew off the table. His mouth fell open as he tried to comprehend what happened, meanwhile Kihyun was almost on the floor in his fit of laughter. Curious as to why Kihyun was laughing so hard, he asked, and all he got was a finger pointing at someone he knew who happened to be walking over to him. It was Im Changkyun, and someone much more bulky than him, probably his date.

Kihyun walked towards Hyunwoo as if to protect him from the man that was much stronger than the boy himself, but then he explained to him quickly why the two were walking in their direction. 

“The puck hit the small dude in the back.” Kihyun giggled once they came right in front of them, seeing Changkyun’s blushing face. 

“Did you hit the puck,” he started, holding said puck in his hand, “off the table? Because it hit my changkyunnie, and I don’t like when my baby gets hurt.” 

Hyunwoo didn’t respond so the man with the huge arms took a step closer to him, but Kihyun pushed him away. Once he tried to push Kihyun so he could get to Hyunwoo, Kihyun pushed again, harder, and it made the male stumble back. 

“Aish, just go. Yes the puck hit Changkyun-ah, give it back” He snatched the puck out of his hand, “Now, go away.” 

Hyunwoo’s mouth dropped again, surprised that Kihyun protected him like that even though the older didn’t need protection. His hand automatically went to the slim waist once big arms glared, his grip only relaxed when the couple walked away equally as surprised. 

“Ah, sorry about that, Hyung.” Kihyun pulled from Hyunwoo’s grip, “maybe we should just play one more game and head out, it’s late anyway. Your pick!”

Hyunwoo looked around, what game should we pl- Oh! I know! His eyes spotted the claw machine and he pointed. Kihyun gave him his hand and led him towards it, without saying a word. 

Once they got there, Hyunwoo pointed to the stuffed toys. 

“Which one,” Hyunwoo turned towards the other, his eyebrows raised. He saw Kihyun point to a teddy bear that almost resembled the older boy himself. 

“That one. It’s cute,” Kihyun replied softly. 

Oh my fuck… deja vu? That’s a thing?

(Well, looks like his dream may come true after all. He’s getting really bad flashbacks to a scene he swears happened before, but looking around he can’t really remember ever going to the arcade with the most handsome boy in the world, well except in his dream.)

So Hyunwoo won it for him. At least, he tried to. Many, many times. On the sixth try, Kihyun offered and attempted but the stuffed toy fell mere inches away from the drop box. Hyunwoo pushed him away as gently as his big body could and tried finally for a seventh time. Of course, 7 being his favorite and lucky number, he finally got the bear. His jaw dropped as he turned to face Kihyun whose face was split in a wide grin, his eyes disappearing. 

After he handed him the big teddy bear, they decided to leave the arcade and head to Hyunwoo’s home. In the car, Kihyun told Hyunwoo he agreed to stay with him, claiming the only reason was “because I left my backpack at your house and it’s late. Not because I like you… especially after you beat me in two games.” Hyunwoo chuckled and they drove home screaming the lyrics to sappy love songs.   
••  
Once they got inside, they decided to watch a movie to try and get rid of the adrenaline they still had from the night of fun. 

They settled on watching a movie called “Burning”. Kihyun said he’d heard about it but never got around to watching it, so they thought why not watch it tonight. While Hyunwoo made popcorn, Kihyun got himself comfortable, well as comfortable as he could in a pair of jeans he’d been wearing all day, on the big couch in Hyunwoo’s living room. 

“Hey, if you want, you can borrow some pants instead of staying in jeans,” Hyunwoo spoke from the kitchen as if he could read Kihyun’s mind, “I could grab some for you while the popcorn is cooking?” He suggested. Kihyun told him that would be great and when Hyunwoo threw a pair of sweats at him, he went to the bathroom the older one had pointed at and changed. 

When he came back, Hyunwoo was next to where he was sitting with a bowl of popcorn and a large blanket over his waist. He patted the seat next to him and smiled when the younger sat down. The movie played and the two shared a bowl of popcorn, sitting so close their shoulders were touching. 

Once the movie was over they decided to go to bed. Hyunwoo took Kihyun up to his room where he would sleep while Hyunwoo assumed he would take the couch. 

Before he had a chance to think of what to say, Kihyun spoke up quietly. 

“Th-thank you for the bear and dinner… and the arcade. And the ride, oh my god, Hyung, you’ve done so much for me today. Even letting me stay at your house, thank you! Hyung, seriously-” The older shushed him. 

“It’s my pleasure, Kihyunnie.” He responded, blushing and looking down. “Well, you can sleep here and I’ll be down stairs if you need me..” he turned to walk away when he felt a hand grip his hoodie. 

“Sleep in here,” Kihyun started already pulling him into the room and shutting his door, “while that couch is comfortable, I’m sure your bed is more.. plus we’re both men and the bed is big enough for the both of us.” He sat down on the side of the bed closest to the wall. Hyunwoo shrugged, deciding the Junior was right, and he laid down on his bed, covering himself with his comforter. Kihyun laid next to him with his head buried in the blanket, only his light gray hair visible. Hyunwoo chuckled at the sight. 

He thought for a moment before deciding on what to say. “You know,” he started making the other lift his head out of the covers, “I had a dream I took you on an arcade date. I got you that same bear you were just holding, after I walked you home and we almost- I woke up before it ended.” He looked at Kihyun, searching for signs of distaste or something close, but all he found were those beautiful slender eyes staring into his soul. Kind of creepy, though way more comforting. 

“How was it supposed to end?” Kihyun asked while moving closer to the other boy. 

“Well,” he turned all the way to look directly at the younger, “I think I was supposed to kiss you, but my damn alarm woke me up.” He smiled upon hearing the quiet laughter of Kihyun. 

He could swear he saw him look down at his lips, before licking his own. Kihyun moved even closer, their chests pressed to each other’s, noses merely centimeters away. 

“Make your dream come true, Hyung.” So Hyunwoo did. He pushed his dry lips onto Kihyun desperately. He ran his hand up the younger’s sides before tangling them in his hair while Kihyun slid his hands around his neck to pull him closer. 

When they pulled away, they were both breathless and panting when they put their forehead together and pecked each other’s lips again. 

“Tell me I’m not dreaming.” Smack! “Ow! What the hell?” Hyunwoo yelled, pulling away and rubbing his forehead. Kihyun had just finger flicked him as hard as he could. His complaining was cut off by the loud laughter of the man responsible. 

“You-“ he tried catching his breath, “you said, and I quote, ‘tell me I’m not dreaming’ so I flicked you to prove you are, in fact, awake!” He giggled out loud, even louder when he heard Hyunwoo curse him. 

“You better get used to that if you’re going to be my boyfriend.” Kihyun spoke with a giggle but it sounded hesitant. 

“Boyfriend?” Hyunwoo wrapped his arms around Kihyun’s waist, “I like the sound of that one. ‘Kihyun’s boyfriend’ It has a nice ring to it.” 

Kihyun sighed, snuggling closer to the warm body. 

“Yeah. It really does.” 

With that, they drifted off to sleep holding each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope it was somewhat enjoyable! 
> 
> I tried to add in that part in monsta x ray where Hoseok protects Changkyun, I think it went well considering. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked it! Thank you again!


End file.
